muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Emma
Louise bday Hey Emma, I just realized we don't have Louise Gold's birthday on the wiki. Could you add it? — Scott (talk) 23:59, 3 October 2006 (UTC) : Scott, I'm afraid I can't, because I don't know when it is. 20:26, 6 October 2006 (UTC) ::!!!! I can't believe it! — Scott (talk) 21:08, 6 October 2006 (UTC) Animal Show Characters Those names are reliable. The person who contributed the characters for the MC list is reliable--he's the same person who sent me the episodes as well. Keep up the good work! -- MuppetDude 16:23, 14 September 2006 (UTC) :: Thanks for that Muppetdude. Basically the reason I've looked into it, it because I was wanting to put the main details (such as who performed what) in Series 2 & 3 of the programme on my fansite about Louise Gold. And that thread on MC was the only source I could find. I realised that to extract the info from it for Series 2 & 3, I would have to extract the series 1 info as well, and so I thought if I was going to do that, I might as well put it into the Muppet Wiki. Especially as that way, I was sure other users would be checking whether it was correct. Emma 21:14, 15 September 2006 (UTC) Performer Formats Hey, Emma! Great additions. For the record, we use a performer template at the top of the page (above the image, if there is one), like this: . If a character was recast, there's a performer 2 template, and just plug in the names and years or seasons: . The templates automatically link to the performer's page. Hope this helps, and again, great to have you helping out. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:47, 2 September 2006 (UTC) :: Thanks Andrew, I'll keep that for reference, and try it next time I find myself adding performer info. Emma 22:01, 2 September 2006 (UTC) Test 3 Another go Emma 21:35, 26 August 2006 (UTC) :That's it, I think she's got it! :) -- Danny (talk) 22:36, 26 August 2006 (UTC) Test 2 Lets try again ---- Emma (talk)-- And -- Emma (talk) 21:33, 26 August 2006 (UTC) Test Trying to get things to work -- Emma (talk) Welcome! Hi, Emma! Welcome to Muppet Wiki! I was wondering when you would show up to help out with the Louise Gold information. :) One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if there's anything I can help you with! -- Danny Toughpigs 12:54, 6 April 2006 (UTC) :Hi Danny, I'm not quite sure how to reply your talk page article. Have I got this right? Emma Emma ::You respond right here on your page, like you did. Add a : in front of your reply, to indent it a little bit. You should sign your post by typing ~~~~, which adds a signature and a date stamp. There's more information on How to use Talk pages. -- Danny Toughpigs 03:51, 24 April 2006 (UTC) :: Thanks for the tip. Incidentally. I'll help out with anything I find glaringly obvious vis info on Louise Gold, and any other little odds and ends, of course; but my own fansite takes priority where my time is concerned to spend on Muppet fan stuff. Emma My Mistake!!! I had actually been looking at the Mary Poppins site a few days ago, and I still messed up which role she was playing. I think as many stage credits as possible should be put on her page. Theatrefreak25 07:56, 22 October 2006 (UTC)